A fuel accumulator which receives fuel via a metering unit and a high-pressure pump is provided in known fuel injection systems. Influencing the actual pressure in the fuel accumulator with the aid of an I regulator, for example, is also known.
It is also known that manufacturing-related variances may exist between different fuel injection systems. Such variances may be compensated by the I regulator alone. The I regulator has a rather high inertia due to its time constant, so that, for example, in the event of a change in the operating point of the fuel injection system, possibly existing manufacturing-related differences may only be compensated slowly. This reduces the accuracy and thus the correctness of the quantity injected by the fuel injection system.